


Satisfied

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Just a quick one-shot to get into the season. Staubrey with a hint of Bechloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Hamilton this past weekend and could not get Renée Elise Goldsberry’s performance of “Satisfied” out of my head. One thing led to another…and another Staubrey fic was born.

Like Aubrey tended to do in any situation that involved Stacie Conrad, she hesitated. Her fist was clenched and ready to knock on the door of the dressing room, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, to face the woman she loved, but could never have. She took in a shaky breath and reminded herself of three things. Number one, she was the best woman of the groom and as such vowed to make his day the best it could be. Number two, she was in love with the bride and as such vowed to make her day the best it could be, even if it meant the bride was not walking down the aisle to her. Number three, the groom was her brother and nothing good could ever come from her feelings being revealed. She recited these reminders in her head one more time before gathering the courage to knock on the door. Stacie’s best friend, Cynthia Rose, answered with a smile.

“Is it time,” asked Cynthia Rose and Aubrey nodded.

“Yep, everyone is in position and just waiting on the bride.”

“She’s ready. We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Actually, can I talk to her for a minute? I’ll bring her down. It won’t take long,” assured Aubrey.

“Sure,” said Cynthia Rose with a shrug before heading down the hallway. Aubrey slowly entered into the room and her breath hitched when she saw Stacie standing in front of the mirror in her elegant, white wedding gown.

“Wow, you look exquisite,” said Aubrey and Stacie’s eyes lit up as she spun around to see her.

“Bree, you look amazing. Wow, I guess it is actually happening. It’s time,” Stacie questioned as her eyes lingered on Aubrey’s in a way that made the blonde hesitate. She was standing before the woman she’d loved for years and yet never once got to tell. It was torture and yet worth it just to be able to see her beautiful face on such a day.

“Yea, it’s time,” agreed Aubrey. Stacie smiled and kissed her cheek before passing her.

“Stacie,” called Aubrey as she tried to work up the courage to say something, anything at all that was even remotely close to what she wanted to say for so long.

“You okay, Bree,” questioned Stacie as she noticed the tension in Aubrey’s shoulders. They suddenly slumped in defeat and Aubrey looked down as she nodded.

“Yes, um…I just…you look beautiful,” said Aubrey, resigned to the fact that her moments had long passed. Stacie walked back over to her and cupped her cheek like she’d done so many times before. Aubrey leaned into her touch and sighed at the sensation it sent surging through her.

“You look beautiful too, Bree. The most beautiful best man I’ve ever seen,” she teased with a wink before heading for the door. Aubrey gave a sad smile as she followed her out of the room and down the church stairs where she knew her brother was waiting for his bride.

It all happened in a blur of words, emotions, and cheers that Aubrey had to be snapped out of her thoughts to join in on. She ignored the sick feeling in her stomach and the looks of concern her best friend, Chloe, and her wife, Beca, were giving her. Instead, she focused on the toast she promised would be brief since she knew Stacie’s maid of honor would not. After a longwinded speech about love and destiny, the first toast was over and all eyes were on her. Aubrey cleared her throat, stood up with her glass of champagne, and put on a smile as she addressed the guests of the reception.

“Most people do not know this, but I was there the night these two lovebirds met at a Fall Festival. Gabe was mending a broken heart and in need of a night out of the house, so Chloe and I got the bright idea that we could be his wingwomen. He was a bit out of practice, so we did the best we could with what we had to work with,” she teased and the crowd chuckled when Gabe stuck his tongue out at her.

“We both saw Stacie throwing glances his way by the pumpkin patch and when their eyes met, I could tell Gabe was smitten. How could he not be by such a beautiful woman,” she questioned and Stacie blushed as she smiled at the compliment.

“I know you two will make each other very happy, so here’s to the groom and to the bride. I wish you nothing but happiness and a beautiful life together. Cheers,” she toasted and everyone cheered as well. Aubrey let out a sigh of relief when she sat back down and Chloe gave her a reassuring thumbs up that she was doing great. Chloe and Beca were the only two that knew of Aubrey’s true feelings for Stacie and she was thankful they were there to support her through a day that was turning out to be much harder than she thought possible.

Soon, the traditions, dances, and celebration were in full swing and she took the distraction as a chance to regroup outside. The reception was held at her father’s country club in the main hall. She’d been on that balcony countless times after a family brunch, but everything felt different in that moment.

“Was that true?” The words made her jump and she spun around to see Stacie standing behind her with a frown on her face.

“Stace, you scared the hell out of me. Why aren't you inside?”

“Gabe is talking to your grandparents about our plans after the honeymoon.”

“Aw, you mean when you two will be giving them grandbabies,” Aubrey tried to tease and Stacie shrugged.

“I guess. I don’t care about that right now though. What you said in there, was that true,” questioned Stacie as she made her way over to stand beside Aubrey and look out at the water below.

“What, the toast,” asked Aubrey.

“You said you saw me looking at him by the pumpkin patch.”

“Yea, it was love at first sight,” agreed Aubrey as she stared out at the water, but Stacie’s hand on hers made her turn to face the woman she could never stop thinking about for long.

“You got it wrong, Bree. You both got it so wrong,” said Stacie as she let out a sigh and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“Stacie, what are you talking about? Got what wrong?” Stacie arched an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms.

“For one moment, can we please not pretend? Just for one,” asked Stacie and Aubrey’s heart skipped a beat as realization dawned on her.

“You know,” she whispered and Stacie sighed.

“Of course I know, Bree,” Stacie whispered back.

“For how long?”

“I think I always knew, but when I admit that, it just makes everything hurt more. That night, you got it wrong because…”

“We don’t need to talk about this,” interrupted Aubrey, but Stacie stepped closer to her.

“Don’t we?”

“No, Stacie, we don’t, especially not at your wedding while my brother is inside talking to our grandparents about all the grandbabies you are going to pop out,” she whispered harshly and Stacie sighed.

“I think this is pretty important,” argued Stacie.

“Why? It won’t do anything but bring complications and hurt. Nothing good can come of us talking about this, ever.”

“I don’t believe that. I want to know the truth and I think you deserve that too. It matters to me that you know.”

“Then why did you say I do,” challenged Aubrey in a whisper that was harsher than she meant for it to be and Stacie looked down guiltily.

“Because I do love him, I just…”

“Don’t,” warned Aubrey as she took a step back.

“Aubrey,” tried Stacie as she reached out for her, but Aubrey shook her head and quickly walked past her to head for the doors of the reception hall.

“I wasn’t throwing glances at Gabe,” called Stacie. The words made Aubrey stop dead in her tracks as she swallowed thickly. Tears filled her eyes and she slowly turned around to see Stacie with the same pained expression she knew was written on her face.

“I was looking at you, Aubrey. You just assumed I was looking at him and when he came over and you didn’t, I assumed you wanted it that way. Maybe you weren't into chicks or maybe I just wasn’t your type.”

“You are everyone’s type, Stace,” Aubrey mumbled as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Why are you telling me this now?” The question lingered between them for a moment and the silence was deafening until Aubrey made her way back over to stand in front of her. Stacie cupped her cheek and Aubrey leaned into her touch.

“I was hoping you would come over to me that night, Bree, not Gabe. I’ve always wanted to tell you, but there was never a good moment and I realize now there never will be. I needed to tell you though. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The thought of you not knowing the truth hurts worse than having you know and not being able to do anything about it,” confessed Stacie. Their eyes locked and at first Aubrey’s eyes softened to gaze into the hypnotic green eyes she constantly fantasized about, but in an instant they hardened to give a cold glare that Stacie had seen directed at others before, but never at her. Aubrey’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw to stop her voice from trembling.

“Well then I hope you’re satisfied,” she whispered before rushing down the stairs that led to the parking lot of the country club. She wasn’t sure if the cold wind whipping around her dress made her shudder or the realization that was dawning on her. She could bear the heartbreak when she thought it was unrequited and one-sided, but knowing that Stacie felt the same and yet still walked down the aisle to someone else was more than she could bear. What hurt the most was knowing that none of them would ever truly be satisfied, not her in her pining and feeling the endless guilt that accompanied it for wanting the love of her brother’s life the way that she did. Not Stacie, who would always wonder if telling Aubrey sooner would have changed anything. Not even obliviously happy Gabe, who Aubrey vowed to make sure never knew about the regret she would carry with her for the rest of her life. Because of words spoken too late, they would never be satisfied.

Aubrey shuddered and glanced over at her best friend Chloe, who seemed to be enthralled in the story the psychic finished.

“And you will all live unhappily ever after…forever,” said the psychic as Aubrey pulled her hand away. Chloe gasped and gave Aubrey a sympathetic look.

“Oh my God, Bree, that’s so tragic. Gabe gets the girl, but none of you end up happy because you have a toner for her. Forbidden love is the worst,” said Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Jesus Chlo, get a grip. None of that is true and this is why I don’t let you talk me into things anymore. Of course you would take me for a reading with a psychic who wants to be all dark and dramatic because it is Halloween. I’m not paying for this,” grumbled Aubrey and the psychic arched an eyebrow at her.

“I told you it would not end well, so maybe you should take my cautionary tale as a warning,” suggested the psychic as Chloe vigorously nodded.

“You have to tell Gabe you are into Stacie so he stops pursuing her. They just met, so it shouldn’t be an issue,” agreed Chloe.

“You should listen to your friend,” added the psychic and Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe continued.

“I’m just saying I think she was totes checking you out and you being the hopeless lesbian that you are, you misread and misdirected it toward Gabe. You may live to regret it,” warned Chloe.

“None of us even know this girl and you two are trying to send me on some downward spiral of heartache and angst and really… at their wedding? They just met like fifteen minutes ago and you two are planning out their wedding? I don’t remember you being this dramatic in college, Chlo. You’ve been around Beca too long.”

“And I don’t remember you being this much of a coward. Sack up, dude…okay maybe I have been around Beca too long,” conceded Chloe as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“You think?”

“You know I’m right though. I saw the way you were looking at her. What if she is the one?”

“You know I don’t believe in the one or love at first sight or any of that crap,” reminded Aubrey and the psychic smirked.

“Doesn’t mean Cupid won’t shoot you in the ass to get his way anyways” warned the psychic.

“Totes agree, just look at me and Beca. I never would have known she was such a hopeless romantic unless I worked up the courage to ask her out.” Aubrey giggled and shook her head.

“You are such a sap.”

“Yea and you love me for it,” cooed Chloe.

“Sometimes,” conceded Aubrey. Chloe tossed some more money on the table before standing up with a warm smile.

“Thank you for your time and forgive my best friend. She can be a bit uptight.”

“It doesn’t take a psychic to know that,” mumbled the psychic and Aubrey glared as Chloe pulled her by the arm out of the tent.

“Don’t shoot the messenger, Bree, especially when they are just doing their job.”

“Taking people’s money at a festival by exploiting their fears and desires,” questioned Aubrey and Chloe ignored the question.

“Look, there is Gabe and Stacie. They are still talking by the pumpkin patch. As your bestie, I demand you go over there and just tell Gabe he will need to find his rebound someplace…shh, he’s coming back over,” whispered Chloe and Aubrey frowned.

“You’re the one talking,” whispered Aubrey as she nudged Chloe’s shoulder. They tried their best to look casual as Gabe made his way back over to them with a bright smile.

“How was the psychic? Tell you anything cool about your future,” asked Gabe and Aubrey smirked.

“You know I don’t believe in that crap. How are things with Stacie,” asked Aubrey and he grinned from ear to ear.

“I’m really feeling this girl. She’s gorgeous and very smart. I was going to ask you to be my wingman tonight, but I think I’ve got this covered,” said Gabe as he waved at Stacie in the distance.

“Woman…wingwoman,” corrected Aubrey and he rolled his eyes.

“Right, whatever, I think I got it,” he assured and Aubrey glanced over at Stacie, who was staring in their direction. Chloe noticed the look on her best friend’s face and cleared her throat.

“Actually, Gabe, why don’t we find you someone else for tonight? Maybe a redhead. You know you’ve always had a thing for redheads,” teased Chloe with a wink and Gabe winked back at her.

“One redhead in particular,” he assured.

“Ew, knock it off, you two! Not only are you making me uncomfortable, but you are making me have to defend Beca’s honor and that’s just annoying,” admonished Aubrey and Chloe shook her head with a giggle.

“I think we all know I only have eyes for my DJ and besides, I would never break the bestie rule,” assured Chloe. Gabe frowned in confusion.

“Wait, that’s an actual thing,” he questioned and Chloe shrugged.

“According to Aubrey it is and I agreed before I met you and the family for the first time. It was a deal breaker in her book,” informed Chloe.

“Hey, you ruined my shot with my hot redhead,” exclaimed Gabe and Aubrey scoffed.

“I obviously did everyone involved a favor. She’s had a toner for Beca since day one.”

“Yep, love at first sight. You should try it sometime. Speaking of which, Gabe, let’s find you someone else. I’m thinking the raven-haired beauty by the cotton candy stand over there,” suggested Chloe and Gabe let out a whine.

“But I’m so close to getting Stacie’s number. She’s waiting on a friend or something, but this seems like a match.”

“Well it isn’t,” assured Chloe as she waved him off.

“But it is so…” said Gabe, but Chloe shook her head.

“Ummm, but is it though?”

“Yea, which is why I said it is.”

“But what really is it, you know what I mean? What really…” Started Chloe, but Aubrey interrupted her.

“Oh for God’s sake, fine! I’m interested in Stacie and Chloe seems to think that we are destined or some crap because the psychic said if I don’t go over there and introduce myself, we are setting ourselves up for some Greek or Shakespearean tragedy that ends with all of our hurts being broken in a heart-wrenching tale of unrequited love and loss for all,” exclaimed Aubrey and Gabe’s dumbfounded expression was accompanied by an incredulous look.

“Wait, what? That’s what the psychic said? A Shakespearean tragedy? You know I never liked Lit. classes. It’s one reason I knew Pre-Med was the way to go. That all sounds very old school and lame,” said Gabe and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Fine, then something more modern. Not a Shakespearean tragedy, more like a modern-day love triangle, how’s that,” asked Chloe.

“Oh like that Twilight one? That was pretty lame too though. Wait, am I Edward or Jacob in this scenario? Holy shit, am I the chick,” he exclaimed and Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“He has a medical degree, ladies and gentleman,” mumbled Aubrey as Chloe’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my God, you watched Twilight? When? Where was I? No fair, I should’ve been there,” declared Chloe and he chuckled.

“Lisa really liked the movies and you know I was totally whipped back then. The last one wasn’t that bad though. Tons of action and…”

“Okay, enough,” instructed Aubrey as she clapped her hands to get their attention.

“You aren't Edward or Jacob or Bella or any of them. You’re just a pawn in Chloe’s warped brain that is being enabled by a psychic who just wanted to mess with us,” assured Aubrey, but she gulped when she saw the way Gabe was eyeing her carefully.

“So you aren't digging on Stacie,” he asked and she shrugged.

“Neither one of us even knows enough about her to be digging on her,” reminded Aubrey and he began rubbing his temples.

“Hold on, now my twin spidey senses are kicking in…”

“Not a real thing,” interrupted Aubrey.

“You are digging on her. In fact, I think I spy with my little twin eye…”

“Still not a thing…”

“Why Aubrey Posen, you are digging the sexy brunette. Good looking out, Chloe. That could’ve been awkward,” he said as he high-fived Chloe and Aubrey let out a huff.

“I’m not…” Before she could protest too much, her eyes caught the woman’s again and this time, Stacie smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flip. She gulped and glanced over at her brother and best friend, who were smiling smugly at her.

“I’m just going to go say hi,” she informed before making her way toward the pumpkin patch. Chloe patted Gabe on the shoulder.

“By the way, you were the Jacob, totes handsome, but never really gets the girl,” she assured and he playfully glared at her as she giggled.

Aubrey took in a deep breath as she approached Stacie, who was smiling brilliantly at her. She was surprised by how happy Stacie seemed to be to see her.

“About time you came over. Were you sending over the bodyguard to get a read on me first,” she teased and Aubrey blushed.

“Um, no, sorry about that. Actually, Gabe’s my twin. He was interested in you, but I am sort of hoping I am more your type. I’m Aubrey,” she explained as she held out her hand and Stacie happily shook it.

“I’m Stacie. It’s nice to meet you. I guess I can see the family resemblance. How about I buy you a cup of cider?”

“How about I buy you one,” suggested Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Oh, someone who likes to be in control, I see,” she teased.

“Maybe just a little, so how about that drink?”

“How about I buy you one and you buy me a hot chocolate,” challenged Stacie.

“Or I could buy both and you can buy next time,” countered Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes playfully.

“Fine, but only because that means there will be a next time. You can buy me a hot chocolate. Satisfied,” she teased and smiled even more when Aubrey slipped her hand into hers.

“Very,” she assured as their eyes locked again and the butterflies in her stomach went into full throttle. She would never let Chloe know it, but she was pretty sure her friend was right about love at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
